


a god is nothing without his followers

by Syorein



Category: Persona 5
Genre: CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH IT, I GIVE IT TO U, IM, Lots of it, M/M, NOW U OWN IT, Symbolism, THIS WHOLE THING IS MADE OF SYMBOLS, alsoooooo, but u better believe I wrote this, i cannot believe, i don t kno, i have no clue, i swear I had to have been on smth, is this crack, like is this smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syorein/pseuds/Syorein
Summary: (Akira x Yusuke fic)I have no more context that that.





	a god is nothing without his followers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manisan/gifts).



> yeah uh my dude ily lots so here's a fic
> 
> TAKE IT
> 
>  
> 
> Also here's a story:my school was on a lockdown cause of a naked guy so I had time and yeah this happened

In his eyes, Akira is a god. 

There is nothing more to it, because he is the one who saved him from the clutches of a demon made of vanity.

A salvation in the form of a living idea, an embodiment of something that has been reveled in history, unravels before his eyes.

It's through his flushed cheeks and blown pupils where Yusuke breathes himself into his god. 

He melds their bodies together, building an altar of himself to sacrifice for the heavens. 

* * *

Yusuke prostrates himself before his god, taking in the presence and beauty of what is before him. 

Untamed hair that runs wild and free, splayed around the white sheets of the bed, the fluttering of eyelashes that frame a delicate face wherein hides a vicious spirit of war, thin bones of a bird's lay underneath the palm of his hand, only separated by the human shell that encases it, and in that awestriking beauty, he finds himself swallowed by the sheer presence of a god. 

His body trembles before it.

This euphoric feeling is beyond description, a rushing heat that envelopes him and activates every unknown nerve in his body. 

He reacts to it instinctively, by lifting himself up without the command to do so. 

It's the greatest sin imaginable to defy a god.

So Yusuke begs for mercy through sacrifice. 

He prays unto his god.

* * *

His fingers drift upon the smooth canvas of a god. 

Soft curves and crevices—

none will be left alone by him. 

In the shining sunbeams of spring, he delivers his ultimate masterpiece. 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE LITERALLY NEVER WRITTEN FLUFF LET ALONE SHIPS IN MY LIFE
> 
> yay my first smut, p5 fic, and ship fic
> 
> what a day


End file.
